Amber Eyes:The Meeting
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Sakura meets a mysterious boy with amber eyes...as she goes on the adventure of capturing the clow cards...a S+S story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…. *sob* other companies 

Own it not me…I'm poor…. or the poem either ***sob*** someone else owns that…also…*sniff*

A/N: Okay I hope I don't get sued for this…I changed 

        One word on the poem so it will sound right…. also,              

        In this story Syoraon (Li) doesn't meet with Sakura                

            At all until (oh I might spoil the story) well, you'll see

The Meeting: Amber Eyes Twilight was all about us Twilight and tree on tree I looked straight into great strange eyes 

_And the boy looked back at me._

**~***~****~****~****~****~****~*****~****~***~****~***~****~****~***~

"Sakura, use windy! Hurry before the sorcerer recovers." Yelled Kero.

Sakura called on windy, but it was a little late, the sorcerer had recovered and was not very happy."

          "Is that all you have Mistress of the Clow Cards" he spoke in a deep dark tone.

          "No," replied Sakura "This is what I have left"

Sakura and the sorcerer battled for a few minutes calling on different cards. Sakura knew she couldn't hold on very much longer, if only, someone would help her. Sakura looked about her, Kero lay half dead knocked unconscious by an ice crystal, and Madison lay unconscious her new camcorder beside her was smashed. Sakura saw an energy bolt come toward her, but she was so tired by the time she called a card it would be to late. As the bolt neared her she heard a male voice call,

"Alkazam come to my aid…. wind release!"

A spurt of wind blew the bolt off its target to crash into a couple of trees. The boy called on another card and quickly defeated the sorcerer. Sakura turned to look into narrow amber eyes.

Beautiful, Brown and unafraid 

_Those eyes returned my stare_

****~***~****~*****~****~****~*****~*****~******~*******~*****~*****~***

Sakura seemed to be lost in those eyes until the boy harshly said, 

            "CardCaptor, next time you might not be so lucky." The boy then dashed off."

Sakura was still in a daze looking around her to see if she still saw the boy with messy brown hair and those enchanting amber eyes. Faintly in the back of her, Sakura heard Madison and Kero waking. Sakura snapped out of her dream daze and ran back to help her friends. A few days later after that particular battle, Sakura was still dreaming of that handsome boy. Anywhere she went she looked to see if he was following her. She failed to pay attention in any of her classes due to her dreaming about the boy. She did the same thing everywhere she went; she barely even paid attention when Madison was talking to her, finally one day, Madison got very annoyed and just got very annoyed and just had to ask,

          "Sakura, what's going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately."

          "Well, Madison, you see…started Sakura but as she was talking she accidentally bumped into someone.

And nothing with neither sound nor name 

_Passed between us there._

****~*****~*****~******~*****~****~*****~******~*******~****~****~******~

As Sakura looked up a pair of cold, solid, amber eyes greeted her. It was the boy who helped her.

"Hoeeeeee…Gomen…" replied Sakura as she blushed under his fierce gaze.

          "Sakura do you know him?" asked Madison.

Before Sakura could reply the boy said in a cold voice.

          "Next time, CardCaptor, watch were you're going you seem to be always doing something stupid." With that he walked away. Madison and Sakura stared after him.

          "How rude of him to say those things." Replied Madison "the nerve"

Sakura was not listening she was thinking of what she saw in those eyes. Those eyes showed Loneliness, coldness as if he had been taught not to show feelings or emotion. 

          "Back to earth, Sakura, back to earth!" said Madison waving a hand in front of Sakura's face.

          "Nani, Madison?" replied Sakura as she snapped back into reality.

          "I was saying I wonder was that boy is and how did he know that you were a cardcaptor."

          "Hmmmm…good question, Madison"

The girls continued their journey until they got to Sakura's opened her door and walked in, she raced up the stairs into her pink room thinking about that strange boy. A couple days later another a sorcerer from the city of Uate came determined to kill the CardCaptor Mistress. They met him at the Penguin Park and started fighting. A few hours later Sakura could feel her hold on much Sakura power weakening She could not hold on much longer….

Something I shall not forget 

_Something still and shy and wise_

*****~***~****~***~*****~****~****~****~*******~******~*****~****~*****

Sakura was tired, so tired and she felt so much pain. She called on fiery and with that she fell back looking to fall on the ground. Kero tried to go to her but was wounded and he blacked out. Madison was asleep with the rest of the people in the park when Sakura used the sleep card. As she was just about to hit the ground a boy jumped from a 'Sakura' tree and ran over and was able to catch her just in time before she hit her head on the ground.

          The boy looked at the girl in his arms.  Syoraon Li stared at that girl named Sakura Kimonoto; she never knew he had watched her every time she battled always he had protected her. (He sometime used the Time card to let her win), She was the girl he met besides being beautiful on the inside. From the past months of watching her she taught him how to feel, he sought a word to define her…. Sweet…Sweet refreshing like the sunshine after the rain, or the flower she was named for. 

He glanced at her costume and his eyes softened a bit. She looked like a fairy, wearing a white elfin costume with no sleeves with fairy wings that came out on the back that went up to her halfway up her arm and on the end of her bow in the back was two tiny bells. Her dress twinkled from glitter that gently sparkled from the costume, which caught the streetlights. Her chin length hair was weaved with thing strands of ribbon and her face was so beautiful with her delicate features and lush pink lips. Her dark lashes were fanned down to cover those gorgeous emerald eyes. Her breathing was quiet and even. Syoroan gently picked her up and laid her under the 'Sakura' tree. 

He then stood up and walked back to face the wizard. Snidely the wizard thought 'Oh, if hat isn't just the cutest thing, they look like two lovers, and that boy is going to defend her. Pity I am going to have to kill them both.' Syoraon stood to face the sorcerer. They faced off and only advantage was that the sorcerer was floating a few feet from the ground. The sorcerer yelled out a card and the battle began. They each called out cards and different attacks. They both dodged some but Syoaran gave more hits to the sorcerer than he received himself. Both were weakening and the sorcerer slowly floated to the ground. Syoroan got the upper hand and soon Syoraon defeated the sorcerer. He called on lightning that hurled the sorcerer out of the park. Syoraon raced over to Sakura's side.

In the dimness of the woods 

*****~********~**~****~******~*******~*****~****~*~*****~***~******~*****

Syoraon picked Sakura up carried her out of the park and into the woods. He kneeled down on the forest floor with her in his lap his arms around her waist her arms around her waist her arms around his neck. He gently shook her awake. Sakura felt herself being shaken she opened her eyes and staring down at her were those beautiful liquid amber eyes.

          "Cardcaptor are you hurt," asked the boy

          "No…No…I-I…My name is Sakura, what's your name"

          "You don't need to know Cardc…Sakura, next time try not to 

  use your energy that much the next time."

That earned Syoraon a slap across the face. 

          "Oh, I-I-I…Gomen I didn't mean to it's just you, never seem to like to say anything nice."

Sakura reached up with a shaking hand to touch the spot on Syoraon's check, which was already turning a dark, deep, red.

Syoroan looked at the beautiful girl in his arms he said in a mumbling voice. 

"Gomen, I didn't mean to, I mean I'm sorry I said those things."

Syoroan felt a blush coming on.

          "It's okay, Gomen for slapping you…by the way how do you know that I'm a Cardcaptor."

          "It's a long story, but I don't have time to tell you, just that I'll always watch over and protect you."

Syoraon couldn't take it any longer he gently leaned down and tilted her chin with his index finger; he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her passionately. Sakura felt faint from the sheer pleasure of her first kiss. Syoraon picked her up and carried her back to the park and laid her beside Madison and Kero…while teaching Sakura how to french kiss. They both looked into each other's eyes into he claimed her sweet lips one more time in a passionate kiss. He looked into her eyes one last time and quickly dashed away. Sakura was left staring into space, thinking of what the boy said. _I will always protect you._

Sakura felt warm inside. Someone cared and was protecting her from the evils of the world. As she walked home with a bruised Madison and Kero; Sakura looked at the stars and gave thanks that somehow, somewhere that boy…Syoaraon Li was watching over her protecting her.

The boy looked from the roof of a building watching the beautiful girl walk home he looked at the stars, glanced at the girl one more time then disappeared into the night.

_From a pair of gold-flecked eyes._

                                                          ~Fin~

A/N: the one word I changed was boy…the original poem said boy… don't worry. I'm not making any money off this…. anyway…I'll write a sequel if asked to…


	2. The Meeting Place: The Sequel

Here's the sequel to the Meeting Place. Thank you for the two people who reviewed my story ~_~ anywaz…. Here's my disclaimer

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS CHARACTERS…OR ANYTHING! SO DON'T SUE! Now on to the story……….

THE MEETING PLACE: PART TWO 

6 years later:

**_We met long ago_**

**_Our souls are forever entwined_**

**_You had chosen to protect me._**

Sakura sighed as she ran out into the rain. Her spring break has just started and already it was going bad. She was tired of being cooped up in the house so she decided to take a walk. Kero was off on vacation with Suppi, Eriol's guardian beast. Tori was working, and Yue/Julian was with Kero.  Sakura smiled as she remembered these past few years. Eriol's appearance, battling him, changing the Clow Cards and…becoming the Clow Card Mistress…her years had went by fast since she was a ten-year-old girl who accidentally opened a magical book. Now she was a sixteen year old girl still battling but with better skills and new knowledge. 

The only thing she wished more than anything was that the strange amber eyed boy would reappear again. Sakura remembered the promise he had made to her a long time ago…_I will protect you._ She hadn't doubted that he had kept his promise.  What more was sad was she didn't even know his name. Sakura looked up from were she had stopped running; she had walked to her favorite place in the park…the 'Sakura' tree. She sat down beside it and sighed again. She had never been out on a date in her life. She laughed thinking at all the lectures Madison had given her because of her not going to dances, or on Madison's arranged dates. Sakura was only interested in one guy… **_Though you weren't very kind._****** Sakura walked from the tree and into the lush garden of the park. Seeing the old gazebo she gently walked out from the rain and sat on the bench. She laughed if only her friends could see her now. 

"Well, Well, if it isn't the amateur Cardcaptor girl, now turned Clow Card Mistress."

Sakura turned her head in surprise only to stare open-mouthed at the amber-eyed boy. He certainly had changed.  She swallowed and felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. All brawn…and all beauty could describe him. He was tall, very tall; she probably came up to his chest.  He was very very well built. He was wearing a green shirt and cargo khaki pants that were soaked.   Through his green shirt, Sakura could see muscles ripple. His hair was plastered to his face because of the rain. Only showing his well-chiseled features. His fine eyebrows, his beautiful eyes…and his lips, that looked hard and pressed in a straight line…but she remembered what it felt like for him to kiss her.

"Umm…Hoe… long time no see" said Sakura mentally groaning at how lame her greeting sounded.

After all these years she's still as beautiful as ever. Syoraon Li looked at the beautiful rain-soaked girl sitting on the bench staring at him. She sat in a beautiful mini blue skirt with a yellow shirt. Her body had matured as he noticed threw the wet shirt the generous swell of her—Syoraon scolded himself as his thoughts strayed. He looked at her long slim legs and swallowed as her feet where incased in some white classic Kswiss gym shoes. He could not help but stare at her harder thinking her beautiful jewel eyes out shown every emerald he had seen. He knew he took a big risk seeing her but he just had to see if she had changed any. And those lips…Li felt his face heating up…he was acting like an immature grade-schooler. He was a warrior for pete's sake…he should have better control than that.

"Wh-What are you doing here" Sakura asked. 

"Nothing" Syoraon replied. Okay he told himself he had seen her, now leave.  Syoraon turned and started walking away.

Sakura heard his reply and saw him turning away. 'Why is he always going away, he never wants to talk to me…is it me, do I look horrible or something.' she gently got up and walked out into the rain shouting, "Cant you at least carry on a nice conversation with someone."  

Syoraon kept walking. Sakura ran after him. She ran right in front of him. 

"Stop just Stop! Why cant you be nice and carry on a decent conversation with me why are you always running from me."  

Syoraon glanced at her and quickly glanced away. He didn't want to tell her he wasn't good at conversation, he never had time to talk to anyone because he was continually training.  He glanced back at Sakura and looked into her eyes. He meant to look away but he was lost.

**Your Eyes**

**_Made me realize_**

**_I wanted to lose myself in them_**

Sakura was lost. She looked at his amber eyes, and saw a flame that seemed to come to life. 'Oh brother, I hope he kisses me'. He didn't make a move. Sakura was disappointed.

"I don't do conversations," Syoraon said breaking the moment as he looked away. "I'm sorry" 

Sakura stopped him again. "Please, just one conversation in the gazebo, and I'll leave you alone."

Syoraon didn't know how to resist the pleading puppy dog look. He inwardly sighed; he was going to regret this.

"All right"

2 hours later

Sakura sat laughing on the bench in the gazebo. She'd found out a lot about Syoraon Li. 'God, what a wonderful name'. She slowly melted the barriers, and he revealed himself, his life of training, as she in turn told him about her life. 

Syoraon knew this was probably the best day of his life. God, Sakura was perfect. He wished his life could have been like hers, warm loving, lots of friends. But then again, he had to protect her….so he knew training was necessary.  Syoraon knew he should've left but he couldn't…but in order to protect her he had to leave.

Syoraon watched as the rain stopped. He looked back at Sakura who sense he had to leave….

"Why"

"What?"

"Why do you have to leave"?

"To protect you…"

"What?"

******************************************************************************

**But danger interfered** **But I still peered ** **To try to find away into you** **         Heart.******

Somewhere in the Stars

"Syoraon Li should be back any day now, if he ever expects his little Clow Card Mistress to live." Smirked a man. "He loves that girl m'lord" spoke a woman. "Yes Ebony, I suppose he does…. but some love is not meant to be." "I suppose not…I suppose not" "If he defies his true purpose he knows the price he will pay………" the man crackled 

'Yes I suppose he does…I suppose he does' 

************************************************************************

**One of these days** **I will find away**

"You are in great danger Sakura, I was chosen to protect you, I must leave-"

"You can't Syoraon—I-I-love you. Please stay or Let me go, too."

"NO, listen to me Sakura, I am you protector, you will die if I do not go." 

"But-But" 

"Listen Sakura, you are one of the most powerful women on earth. I was chosen by some elite guardians to kill you. I defied them. They in turn told me that if I would not kill you…I must protect you. In only one condition."

"What is that"

"To never be able to live my life with you."

"I don't understand"

"I am chosen to protect you…but I will not be able to spend my life with you."

Syoraon gently grabbed Sakura around the waist and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I am engaged to marry another woman."

Sakura closed her eyes in pain. "D-Do yo-Do you love her?"

"I think you know the answer the answer to that questions"

Sakura felt his lips claim her. She was lost; she had fallen over the edge. Passion poured threw her, instead of the tender kiss he had given her the first time they met instead this one was filled with passion and unspoken promises.

Syoraon Li broke the kiss. He murmured a goodbye and something else in her ear as he gave her one last butterfly kiss on the lips.   He turned and walked away.

Sakura stayed frozen to the spot long after he was gone. She remembered his words he had whispered, _I will protect you and one day come for you._  Sakura smiled fleetingly. She remembered the words he had whispered the night long ago. Syoraon had never changed.

Sakura sat on the bench late into the evening remembering the events that had happen. God, she hated that woman that Syoraon would get to kiss, get to—Sakura slowly got up and started walking home. She knew she would wait until he came for her. She looked up at the sky as the stars gently started coming out. She closed her eyes _Syoraon you will always have my heart._

Li sighed defeated. He walked up to door of a mansion but turned and looked at the stars. He would not marry. He will find away to be with her. Li closed his eyes, _Sakura you will always have my heart._

**For us to be together**

**_                            …Forever_**

***The poem was written by me. But don't worry another part is coming…..JA NE….oh yeah REVIEW PLEASE!  


End file.
